Pokioh or Yugémon
by Bli-Bli
Summary: Ash and co. meets Yugi and co... how will they get back? Also, who set up the mysterious portal in the first place? *6th chapter up and 15 reviews! Not bad!*
1. Portal

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Misty, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Duelist Kingdom or Kanto. I _do_ own the narrator (me), and the dark shadow in the bushes.

My first fic… enjoy! Thinking and translations are in *'s. Actions are in ''s

Narrator: Ash and friends! ... are lost again. ^.^*

Misty: Ash! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost the map!

Ash: Don't worry! I know exactly where we are!

Pikachu: Pi pikachu. *Yeah, lost.* 

Brock: Hey, what's that blue thing up ahead?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Téa: I don't like forests!

Joey: Re-LAX! Everything's A-OK!

'spider drops from nearby tree'

Joey: AHHH! BUG!

'Everyone laughs except Joey'

Tristan: Hey! Look up ahead!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: C'mon! Let's check it out!

'Ash and co. run towards blue thing'

Misty: It looks like a …portal.

Brock: Don't be silly! There's no such thing!

'Ash sticks hand through portal'

Ash: AHHH! It _is_ a portal!

'Ash pokes head through portal'

Ash: Hmm… looks safe.

'Pikachu looks through portal and trips into it'

Ash: Pikachu!

'Ash jumps in, creating a chain reaction from Misty and Brock'

Brock: Oof! Where are we?

Misty: Still in a forest, I can tell that much. But where are all the pokémon?

Ash: Look! There's some people up ahead! Maybe they can tell us where we are!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Joey: Hey! Who are those dudes?

Yugi: Let's go!

'Yugi and co. run up to Ash and co.'

Tristan: Hi! This is Joey, Yugi, Téa, and I'm Tristan!

Ash: Hey! I'm Ash, and this is Misty, Togepi, Brock, and this lil guy is Pikachu! Um… where are we?

Téa: You okay? You dunno you're on Duelist Kingdom?

Ash, co.: _Duelist Kingdom_?

Yugi: Uh… yeah? Where were you?

Misty: W-We were j-just in K-Kanto!

Yugi, co.: _Kanto_?

Brock: Yes! Now how did we get here? 

Téa: Must've been that… hey! Where'd the portal go?

----------------------------------------------------------------

'a dark shadow teleports through the treetops'

----------------------------------------------------------------

You like? R&R for sequel! At least 4 reviews needed.

(Want to know who the dark shadow is? Look in the disclaimer.)


	2. Anime mingling

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon or Yugioh or any of the mentioned things related to them. All I own is the story.

Notes: The people have voted! Actually, no. NOBODY VOTED? But it's been almost… 'checks watch' 10 hours since the update was posted! Ok, I guess I'm a little impatient but it's spring break and I'M SO BORED! Anyway, I'll just pick the muse.

Blitz: And the winner of the Muse Vote is… Téa!

Téa: Thank you! You like me! You really like me!

Blitz: Now, Téa, how do you feel about winning the Muse Vote!

Téa:  I feel great! I thought everyone thought I was a crybaby, but I guess not!

Blitz: Ok, great! Now on with the story!

Téa: But I didn't make my speech yet!

Blitz: No time! 'pushes Téa off of stage' And heeeere we go!

---------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Last time on Pokémon-

Misty: Get off! We're trying to think! Besides, I don't think we're even in Pokémon anymore!

Tea: Awwwww!!! Look at your CUTIES! 'pokes Pikachu as he gets # marks'

Ash: Umm… I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Brock: Too late!

'Pikachu unleashes a Thundershock on the group'

Group: X_X

Pikachu: Pi! Pika chu chu! *Ha! That'll teach you I'm not some plush toy!*

'group jumps up with *_*; faces'

Ash: O…kay. So, do you have anything like Pikachu and Togepi?

Yugi: Well, I have this! 'pulls out deck'

Ash, co.: Cool!

Brock: 'holding Feral Imp' There're like pokémon squished into cards!

Ash, holding Dark Magician: This one sorta looks like you, Yugi!

[A/N: Well, I think it does! Both of their 'do's look SO kawaii!]

Yugi: Oh yeah, that's my best card!

Tristan: Can we get going now? We've GOT to find the next dueling arena soon or else I'll scream!

[A/N: I was going to put something else but I want to keep this completely G-rated. ^_^;]

Misty: Hm? Dueling arena? Is that like a gym?

Joey: I guess. See, we use those cards to battle other people, and then we get star chips! Here, see? 'points at dueling glove'

Brock: Neat! We better get going too. I wonder… do you have any food? We've been in a forest for three days!

Téa: Hey, I know! 'pulls out map' There's a small rest stop right here!

Joey: Hey! All right! Bring on the grub! 'races with his lil running anime legs'

Group minus Joey: Hey! Wait up!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Dark shadow: Hello.

Shadow's boss: Well? Do you have it?

DS: Yes, master. Everything is going purrrrfectly.

SB: Good. Now I want you to follow those brats. Make sure everything is in order. You know we only get one shot at this.

DS: Yes, master. 'teleports out of cave'

SB: Yes. If everything goes according to plan… I will be the ultimate ruler of all the worlds! 'chuckles manically'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitz: Whew! Took me two days, but I finished the second chapter!

Tristan: NO FAIR! YOU ONLY INCLUDED ME ONCE! 'pulls mallet out and runs after Blitz'

Blitz: YAAAAH! 'runs away'

Téa: *_*; Well, I guess since I'm the muse, I'm supposed to take care of things when characters try to hit Blitz with *coughrubbercough* mallets. See ya later and please R&R! 

Yelling Téa fans: WE LOVE YOU TÉA! 'runs after Téa'

Téa: YAAAH! BLITZ, HELP! 

'runs after Blitz so the scene is fans running after Téa who is running after Tristan who is running after Blitz who's [thinking she's] running for her life '


	3. It's Time To Duel!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokémon! 'sighs' BUT SOMEDAY I WILL! JUST WAIT! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notes: Hello! Welcome to yet another edition of… Ash meets Yugi! 

Téa: I wanna be a yami! 'starts crying' YAMI!

Blitz: What're you talking about?

Téa: Everyone else is a yami! I know! I'll use my Millennium… Puzzle!

Y.Y.: Mine.

Téa: Waaa! Millennium… Ring?

Y.B.: Mine.

Téa: Waaa! Rod?

Malik: Mine.

Téa: Waaa! Key?

Pharaoh: Mine.

Téa: Waaa! Eye?

Pegasus:  Mine, Téa girl.

Téa: WAAA! Will I ever get a Millennium Item?

Blitz: Maybe at the ending notes.

Joey: Mmm! That was good eatin'! 

Tristan: You should know! You OWE me, Joey Wheeler!

Brock: Quit fighting! I think we should be at your dueling… whatever it is soon.

Yugi: Hey! Look up ahead! That looks like… Mai!

Téa: Hmm? Mai? What's she doing here?

Misty: Care to fill us in? Who's Mai?

Tristan, whispering: Joey's ex-girlfriend. Heh heh heh…

Joey: RRR! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

'Mai looks up and sees group'

Mai: Hey guys! Who're your friends?

Ash: Hi! I'm Ash, this is Misty, and this is Brock!

Brock: Hello, Mai. Hehehe. 'pulls out flowers' --_--

Mai: 'looks closely at Brock's face' What's with your face?

Brock: 'extremely embarrassed' What? Nothing. --_--

Mai: Oh, well. Hey… 'turns to face Yugi' Want to duel?

Yugi: Yeah! Do you know where a dueling arena is? 

Mai: Uh, yeah! Right behind us! 'points to arena'

'group falls over'

Téa: You mean it was right behind us the whole time? 

Mai: Yep! So, Yugi, do you want to?

Yugi: Okay. 'gets up on stadium'

'Yugi turns into Yami Yugi'

Ash, co.: YAAH! Where'd he go? Who's he?

Joey: That's just a 5,000-year-old pharaoh trapped in that 14-year-old body that comes out every time Yuge duels!

Misty: O…kay. That makes a lot of sense.

Y.Y.: It's time to duel!

Dark shadow, watching duel: Yes… The boy has learned the basics of his Item… but he has not yet harnessed the true power… He should be perfect… And when Master defeats him… He will have enough power to bring others to this world and then! … Master will finish them all in one blow! 'laughs manically'

Blitz: Whew! I think that was the longest chapter yet!

Téa: I found it! I found my Millennium Item! 'holds up buttercup'

Blitz: *_*; Um, Téa, that's a flower.

Téa: I know! It's my Millennium Flower! Now, with my Millennium Flower, I will transform into… Yami Téa!

'nothing happens'

Téa: Ahem! I said… Yami Téa!

'nothing happens'

Téa, getting annoyed: YAMI TEA! YAMI TEA! YAMI TEA!

Blitz: *_*;; Yeah. O…kay.


	4. Takito: Friend or Not?

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, and I know what I'm going to say. So WHY do I have to say it?

Téa: Because it's the rules.

Blitz: Yeah, but I can choose WHERE to put it! Hmm… I'll put it in the back this time!

Notes:

Téa, still yelling to flower: YAMI TEA! YAMI TEA!

Blitz: Give it up! Maybe you don't have a dark side. I mean, you're Téa!

Téa: Yeah, you're right. 'sighs' Then I'll just stay ライト Téa!

Blitz: How'd you do that?

Téa: With the power of ライト Téa!

Blitz: *_*;

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai: Oh... I lost. But that was a good duel.

'sounds of clapping can be heard'

Girl: That was good! I liked your duel!

'Y.Y. turns back into Yugi'

Yugi: Thank you! My name is Yugi.

Girl: Oh, how rude of me! I'm Takito.

Yugi: Nice to meet you, Takito. These are my friends, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Ash, Misty, and Brock! The person I was dueling is Mai.

Takito: Nice to meet everyone!

Brock: 'in googly-eyed girl mode' Hellllooo….

'Misty pulls him by his ear'

Takito: I have someone I'd like you to meet too!

Joey: Okay! 

Ash: Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!

Takito: Perfect! 'Thinking' *Purrrfect.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takito: Here we are!

Tristan: Whew! That was a long way!

Misty: Where are we? It looks like we're in a cave!

Takito: Because we are! You see, my friend doesn't like light that much. He likes kids though!

Téa, perplexed: Okay. And will we get to meet this 'friend' of yours?

Takito, in a dark voice: Yes. In fact, you will be the first to meet him… and the last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitz: One word: Cliffhanger. HAHAHAHA! I love torturing readers.

Readers: 'give Blitz dirty look'

Blitz: HAHA! You can't do anything about it! HAHA!

'readers tackle Blitz'

Blitz: Ow. Owow. Owies. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokémon. Short and sweet.


	5. A cross between Digimon, Pokémon, and Yu...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes in this story.

Notes: Sorry I'm late! My computer crashed. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Takito:  Myalokitismon, come forth!

'a dark shadow arises from the rocks'

Yami Yugi, thinking: I feel an evil and unfamiliar presence in the area…

Ash: Takito, what are you doing?

Takito: My name is not Takito. It is… 'transforms into cat-like body' Gakitomon!

Group: Gakitomon? 

Gakitomon: Yes. And now my master will show you your inevitable doom!

'M-mon steps out from shadows and makes showy entrance'

M-mon: Hello. I know everything about you. I brought you into this world… and now I will take you out!

'Yugi turns into Yami Yugi'

Y.Y.: What do you want with us?

M-mon: I do not want _them_. I want _you_. I want your Millennium Puzzle!

Y.Y.: What do you want with my Millennium Puzzle?

M-mon: I come from a show with very little ratings. Oh, sure, new seasons every year or so, but I deserve more than that! That's why I called you here. You see, your shows have very high ratings! And that's what I want! So I will destroy you, get your Millennium Puzzle, get the power for even more to come, and destroy them all in one blow!

Y.Y.: You will never defeat me!

M-mon: Au contraire. You see, I've already got most of the power I need! That puzzle just seals the deal.

Y.Y.: You're wrong! You think I would just give you this puzzle on the spot? 

M-mon: Oh no. I thought you would need some incentive. So… will your friends work as one?

'trap door opens from under group minus Y.Y. and they appear by M-mon in cage'

 Misty: Hey! Get us out of here!

M-mon: Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible. That is, unless your friend hands over his puzzle!

Y.Y., thinking: If I give him my puzzle, he could destroy anime as we know it! But if I refuse, he could destroy my friends!

Y.Y., out loud: Okay… I've made my decision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitz: Will Yami Yugi give up his puzzle for his friends? Or keep it for the sake of anime? Stay tuned to find out!

'Téa, annoyed at Blitz for dumb ending, tackles Blitz'

Blitz: Ow. Why do I keep getting tackled? Ow.


	6. The BIG Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Notes: Hello! Ok, I know I am SO late, but with school, basketball games, and playing Wind Waker!  (must… rescue… Aryll…), I just didn't have time! But now I do! So on with the story!

--------------------------------

Y.Y.: Let's make a deal.

Myalokitismon: What? This isn't some game show!

[A/N: Sorry, bad pun.]

Y.Y.: You say you know everything about us, right?

M-mon: Of course!

Y.Y.: So you know that I am a champion duelist, correct?

M-mon, suspiciously: Yes…

Y.Y.: Well then… I challenge you to a duel!

M-mon: What? You dare to challenge the likes of me?

Y.Y.: Yes. Because deep down I know you are nothing but a fear-stricken coward.

M-mon: Grrr! You will pay for your words!

Y.Y.: Let's just see.

Both: It's time to duel!

Y.Y.: If I win, you promise to let my friends go.

M-mon: But if I win, you promise your Millennium Puzzle!

Y.Y.: Yes. Now draw your cards.

'both draw cards'

Y.Y., thinking: I have Feral Imp, The Book of Summoning Arts, Mystic Horseman, Dark Hole, and Monster Reborn. Good cards, but I don't know what he has, or what kind of strategy he might have.

-----------------------------------

Blitz: Well, that's the score! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry for being SO late AGAIN!

Téa: Why aren't I ever in the notes anymore? 

Blitz: Because.

Téa: Because why?

Blitz: Because I'm the author and I shine. Besides, you'll get your time to shine in my next ficcy.

Téa: Ok.


End file.
